


We’re kind of tangled in lights

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Neasa, their 6 years old daughter was finally asleep after three story and a five minutes FaceTime call with aunt Gemma. Harry closed his eyes and he was tempted to pretend he had fallen asleep and eventually falling asleep for real, but he knew he couldn't. He had promised Niall they would decorate the house after Neasa would be in bed.





	We’re kind of tangled in lights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short a sweet moment in Niall and Harry's life, I hope you will like it.

Harry came back to the living room and let himself fall next to Niall, his head on his lap. Niall immediately tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and Harry sighed. Neasa, their 6 years old daughter was finally asleep after three story and a five minutes FaceTime call with aunt Gemma. Harry closed his eyes and he was tempted to pretend he had fallen asleep and eventually falling asleep for real, but he knew he couldn't. He had promised Niall they would decorate the house after Neasa would be in bed. 

Harry sat up and gave a little tap on Niall's thigh.

“Ready to decorate?” asked Harry, stifling a yawn. 

“Yes, but are you sure you want to do this tonight?”

Harry nodded and smiled.

“As long as we can watch a movie and cuddle after.”

“Anything you want, pet,” answered Niall and Harry smiled. Even after more than ten years together this particular pet name made him feel warm inside.

“Let's do this.”

*

After they got the boxes out of the garage, Harry sat on the floor and started to untangle the strings of lights while Niall was putting the tree together. Soft christmas music was playing in the background and Niall was singing along and Harry was cursing at the lights. Niall tried not to laugh and ignored him and continued to assemble the tree. He finished rapidly and moved on to the fake pine garlands that would go over the fireplace and around the staircase railing. Niall was in the middle of wrapping the garland on the staircase when he heard Harry “whisper-shout” is name.

“Yes, pet?” said Niall, abandoning he garlands to fo back to the living room.

“Can you help me before I just put these lights in the trash and buy new one?” he asked, getting up from his spot on the floor and glaring angrily at the lights on the floor. Niall chuckled and took the lights between his hands and started to calmly untangle all the knots. Harry took the other side and started to help Niall. 

“You're so much better than me at this.”

“I am more patient.”

After a few minutes they had almost untangled the first string of lights. Niall put it on the floor at their feet and they started to work on the second one. They had almost finished when Harry's foot caught on the lights and he lost his balance falling on Niall, the lights tangled around them. Niall couldn't help himself and started laughing when Harry stated dumbly, “we're kind of tangled in lights”, like Niall hadn't noticed. Niall had tears in his eyes from laughing so much and Harry joined him. They calmed down, still on the floor in the middle of the lights, and Harry bent his head down to kiss Niall when they heard a little voice behind them.

“Dad? Daddy? Are you okay?”

Harry turned his head to look at Neasa, standing a few feet behind them, holding her favorite giraffe plush toy against her.

“What are you doing up, love?”

“I heard a big noise and it woke me up.”

“I'm sorry sweetheart, we fell but we are okay.”

Harry got up the best he could, almost losing his balance again, and he took Neasa in his arms. 

“Come on, let's get you to bed.”

She fell asleep almost immediately and Harry thanked all the god he knew. When he came back to the living room Niall had finished untangling the lights and the tree was illuminated. Harry smiled and walked to Niall and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“What do you say we finish it tomorrow? I'm tired and I wanna cuddle with you.”

Niall smiled and nodded.

“I think it's an excellent idea.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
